This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 42 409, filed Aug. 30, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a body for a motor vehicle, particularly for a passenger car, and a method of making same.
The body includes side doors provided with reinforcing longitudinal frame parts and a frame structure which absorbs energy. The frame structure has cross members and forward as well as rearward side members extending between oppositely situated wheels and side members extending between wheels situated behind one another. A-columns constructed as hinge columns and B-columns constructed as lock columns are also integrated in the frame structure.
A known vehicle body of the initially mentioned type is disclosed in German Patent Document DE-OS 2 223 880 and comprises a closed construction in which a frame structure comprises side members between wheels which are situated opposite and behind one another and a roof unit which stiffens the vehicle body. At the longitudinal sides of the vehicle body, doors are provided which are reinforced by means of longitudinal frame parts. The latter are arranged between energy-absorbing members in the front end and rear of the frame structure. This construction has the disadvantage that no measures are taken between these members and the longitudinal frame parts to effectively transmit forces occurring in the event of a collision.
In European Patent Document EP 0 987 169 A2, a forward structure of a motor vehicle body is disclosed which has cross members, forward columns and side members. By way of the side members of the forward structure, impact forces are introduced into the vehicle body mainly by means of roof frame members and side members close to the ground, specifically without the aid of the doors or longitudinal roof frames integrated therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide a body for a motor vehicle, particularly a passenger car, whose frame structure is constructed such that under an impact stress affecting the vehicle body, a targeted flux of force takes place by way of the side members and the cross members, the columns and the doors, as well as their longitudinal roof frame parts.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by having each door with the longitudinal frame part, by way of transmission devices achieving a form closure and interacting with the frame structure comprising the side members, the cross members, and the A-column as well as the B-column such that the transmission devices absorb and transmit forces acting upon the frame structure at least in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The principal advantages achieved by the features of the invention are that each door with the longitudinal frame part interacts by way of the transmission devices with the frame structure such that the flux of impact forces caused in the above-mentioned frame structure caused by an accident is optimized, specifically in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The position of the longitudinal frame part of the door above the side member extending between the wheels situated behind one another, ensures that accident-caused moments of impulse force are effectively supported and penetration situations of body components into the vehicle occupant compartment which may endanger occupants are clearly reduced. This arrangement is also suitable for superstructures of so-called open passenger cars or sportscars, where no jointly carrying roof frame structure is provided. In the case of superstructures which have a roof frame structure of this type, the above-mentioned arrangement can contribute to the fact that the roof frame and the side members can have a more light-weight construction. Finally, the transmission devices can be implemented in a simpler manner and can easily be taken into account when conceiving a vehicle body or a frame structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.